


meet me in the woods.

by Skeletus



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness, possible dark!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletus/pseuds/Skeletus
Summary: the usual compliant cowboy's gotten testy, his temper getting the best of him. charles knows how to ground him again.this could be conceived as a bit dark!arthur if that makes some uncomfortable but its just a side of the coin he's his regular self too.hi this is gross, im gross. it says explicit but im just putting a disclaimer that it is graphically descriptive in some parts so if that aint your thing and you're more of a 'skip to black' type with some things it may not be your thing.





	meet me in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> admittedly this got a little away from me and may seem out of character in some parts but instead of it going to waste imma post it anyway ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

catch them apart they were someone you could count on, always fighting to put themselves last in favor of giving what was needed. they wouldn’t dream of taking where they could give, working for themselves when others needed. together they were tnt lit from both ends, both reaching for a permanent solution to the numbness they felt and settling for feeling anything and everything. taking. taking. taking. each fought to tame the other with little success, if you won now you’d lose twice as hard the next time. it satisfied their carnal instincts to fight, to struggle, to push and press, bite and tug to get what they wanted in a world that no longer allowed it. it kept them on their toes and well grounded. they only had one unspoken rule, keep it under the collar.

charles knew it was coming, arthur had gotten increasingly short with those in the camp - twitchy and testy. everyone knew he was dutch’s obedient dog but he’d be damned if he liked it, all dogs can snap but they have to be careful at who, can’t bite the hand that feeds. job after job he’d be sent on, none having gone his way. it didn’t take him long to become a beaten dog ready to lunge at the next foot that dare make to kick. they made eye contact several times throughout the day, a silent understanding and promise - this only made him worse. if the dark look sent a pleasant shot up his spine, well, that only worked in his favor. god help whoever made the wrong move against arthur morgan today.

if there was bets placed for who would, there wouldn’t be much in the pot to take afterwards. lack of brains and self preservation with a sharp tongue was never a good combination. “you wanna say that  _again_ , micah? i can’t  **hear**  ya over all that blood in yer mouth.” charles found him, given it wasn’t hard. he was smack dab in the middle of camp with micah’s limp form on the ground, only held up by the fabric of his chest, pulled up close to his ear. micah’s hands held weakly at his strong grip and he let out a manic laugh. fool. “i said-” before he could finish that thought a sickening crack rang true as arthur’s fist found his nose once more, breaking it to an odd angle.

against his better judgement of saving micah indirectly or not, he intervened. charles was at his side and put a firm hand to his bicep, almost instantly it loosed and micah dropped to the ground with a thud, dust kicking up beneath him. the hands that once held arthur’s grip shot to face. “you’ve  _broke_  - my  **nose**!” he roared in anger, though not daring to get to his feet to do anything about it. “yeah well, it definitely don’t make ya any  _prettier_.” arthur spat back, voice laced with venom. “you’re outta line, morgan. this is gonna get to dutch faster than you can beg for-” arthur leaned in and micah’s self preservation must’ve finally kicked in and shut him up. “you best _hope_ it _**does**_ , micah.” an unsaid threat. they both knew dutch was the only one who could save micah from arthur whenever he’d finally had enough.

“come.” charles said, deep and commanding and tightened his grip on the others arm. micah’s eyes flickered to each of them and he could see the cogs turn in the old fools head as he decided whether or not to make a remark on the situation. arthur made sure to linger his glare on the other until he was sure. he said nothing. smart man. slowly he straightened and turned toward charles, allowing himself to be lead away. “middle of camp. you’re getting sloppy.” charles remarked when they got out of earshot and was rewarded with a deep growl, to which he tightened his grip at to keep the other grounded. “sick of him  _testin’_  me.” he ground out, jaw clenched in barely contained fury. 

the fight happy outlaw was led out to a familiar spot, to both of them. a small clearing just out of sight of the camp, not too far if they’d need to cut things short, perhaps they could be heard but one can be hard to hear with teeth full of flesh. as soon as they arrived he let the other go, their eyes met in an intense gaze, arthur didn’t move an inch. this charles was familiar with, he was giving him the opportunity he needed to back out a courtesy they gave each other but have yet to take. five paces and he was in front of the cowboy, head tilted in feigned interest as he took a walk around him. he didn’t miss the eyes that followed his every move. when he came back around front he leaned in close, breath against the others face but those eyes just tracked him, he met their gaze as he pressed his lips to those in front of him.  **game.**

in a flurry of movement there were firsts tangled into the fabric of his shirt and his back met the tree behind him, a pleasant shiver ran up his neck at impact. the lips against his were verging on bruising, a tongue slid across his bottom lip and he opened them willingly but made sure to bite the intruding tongue when it came too quick. it shot back, owner growling. it ran past his lip again, waiting, better. he greeted it with his own at the barrier of his teeth. hands fumbled at his belt and they broke apart as it was undone. “ **do it.** ” charles ground out in a low growl as his barred teeth moved to grind against the others stubbled jaw. if he was going to be pushed he’d be damned if he didn’t push back. there were hands sneaking under the hem of his shirt, greedily spreading over the skin of his stomach. “i intend to.” smug. arthur’s breath was hot on his neck, pressing his lips to the forbidden space he knew he wasn’t allowed to claim - treading the line, trying his luck.

if he thought it was going to be that easy, he was wrong, but you couldn’t blame a starved man for trying. a hand gripped the back of his neck and pulled the outlaw in, tongue and teeth colliding as arthur fought for dominance and charles held it just out of his reach. surprisingly arthur was the first to pull away when he’d never was satisfied before until the lips under his were bruised and swollen.  lips moved to his throat and a stripe was licked from jaw to ear, a nibble left at the end of the trail, he blew across the wetness by his ear and charles wasn’t able to resist the shiver that followed it. the shoulders under his hands lowered and leaves crunched under knees as they hit the dirt. quick hands made work of his pants and a firm grip took him in hand; satisfyingly hot and heavy on the tongue that slid flat up the underside of his length to the tip, earning him a sharp hiss and a tight grip on his scalp.  

“looks like im not the only impatient one.” arthur drawled, voice thick with need as he carefully nibbled along a sizeable vein before coming back to kiss the tip, letting it slide onto his tongue and into his mouth. “you’re- _ha_. gonna **be** the only one. if you keep that attitude up, morgan.” charles quipped but ran out of breath as arthur swallowed him down. the man was looking downright feendish, his pupils had blown, eyes a sea of dark obsidian that stared up at him raw with need.

though he wanted to make a point, charles was only able to keep his facade so long. his breaths came in short pants, hand in the others hair so tight it had to sting but only edged him on more. a downright pathetic moan dragged itself past his teeth and he almost came undone at the deep chuckle it elicited from the outlaw who now had him sinfully far down his throat. “get up here.” he did his best to command, though his voice faltered and arthur had the audacity to smirk at him knowing he was too far gone.  the forest floor shuffled as arthur returned to his full height, towering over charles. a strong hand on his bicep turned him, ironic. his chest met the bark and he spread his stance, fingers already digging into the wood in impatience. a hand rested on his hip and charles gripped it dragging it over to a pocket on his pants. he felt it flex under his grip as it felt what was in his pocket, a small leather drawstring containing animal fat. “prepared..” voiced in mild astonishment but laced heavily with lust.  **  
**

impatiently he waited, resisting the urge to do it himself before a grease slicked hand slid up the cleft of his ass and found his entrance, circling it until he growled, pushing back against the pressure in a silent demand for him to get on with it. an insistent finger slipped past and the bark creaked under his grip, a short breath. arthur of course took his sweet time preparing him, trying to drag as much of the clenched teeth moans out as he could, he practically fed off it.   


as soon as the fingers disappeared he caught a whine in his throat but thankfully there was a steady pressure behind it. as soon as the tip slipped past the resistance he stalled, knowing well charles would dictate his own pace until he was allowed to take over. unfortunately for him, he’d gotten impatient and charles pushed back viciously, taking his length in one motion. “ ** _fuck_**.” arthur hissed low and gripped his hips in a bruising grip. slowly, he managed to recover and rock his hips, arm rigid next to charles’ head as he leaned back to watch himself disappear into the tight heat. his pace quickened and the only sound between them was the shortened breaths and the sound of flesh meeting together. an arm slid over charles’ chest and he gripped at it as it dragged him back, beginning a brutal pace that shattered any ability he had to hold back his noises.   


a calloused hand slid up his neck and clamped over his mouth, muffling his moans. breath panting heavy in his ear, followed by a lust filled “ _shhh_.” it continued for an almost torturous length before the other hand left his hip and took him in hand, barely got hold before he was coming. vision white and muffled whine behind a tight grip. his legs heavy and body sensitive he held on as the pounding continued. one. two. a bite on his shoulder tore another noise from him as arthur attempted to muffle his own sounds as he came, grip tightening and legs shaking.   


moments later there was a pressure on the back of his neck as soft kisses were pressed there, behind his ear, against his temple. feather light fingertips grazing across his stomach, passing over the strip of hair there. the hand that once held his mouth gripped his chin, turning it enough to free his mouth for a chaste kiss to the edge of it. “ _thank you_.” simple but a deep sentiment, filled with emotion. charles found himself chasing the kisses to press one of his own to swollen lips, mumbling a quiet “welcome back.” against them. 


End file.
